1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional wideband antenna and related wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional wideband antenna and related wireless communication device having a metal sheet with an inverted V-shape installed on a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As wireless telecommunication develops with the trend of micro-sized mobile communication products, the location and the space arranged for antennas are limited. Therefore, some built-in micro antennas have been developed. Currently, micro antennas such as chip antennas, planar antennas etc are commonly used. All these antennas have the feature of small volume. Additionally, planar antennas are also designed in many types such as micro-strip antennas, printed antennas and planar inverted F antennas. These antennas are widespread, being applied to GSM, DCS, UMTS, WLAN, Bluetooth, etc.
With the improvement of data transmission speed in wireless communication systems, multi-frequency or wideband antennas have become a basic requirement of communication systems. How to reduce sizes of the antennas, improve antenna efficiency, and improve impedance matching becomes an important consideration in the field. Cost of conventional wideband antennas is unable to be reduced effectively, and their radiation patterns and operational frequency are difficult to control, restricting their application ranges.